Stolen Handcuffs
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Short prompt from Tumblr: Regina steals Emma's handcuffs and she wants them back, but there's a price.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Swan?"

"What do you want now, Regina?" Emma sighed into her phone. She'd had a tough day trying to bring suspects in without handcuffs - somehow, they'd gone missing.

"I was just wondering how your day has been."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What do you care?"

"Well it can't have been good, having to work without cuffs."

In her private study at her home, Regina was turning from side to side in her swivel chair, spinning the handcuffs on one finger, smirking to herself.

"How the hell did you know I haven't had my cuffs today?!"

"Oh, Sheriff, who do you think stole them?"

"You can't just steal my handcuffs."

"What are you gonna do, arrest me?" She laughed.

"Will I be getting them back as soon as possible?"

"You can have them back on one condition…" Regina paused for a moment. "You come and get them." She hung up.

Emma was just about to knock on the door of the Mayoral Mansion, only for it to be opened by Henry.

"Hey Emma! What're you doing here?"

"Your mom called. She has something I need to pick up. Where are you off to?" She asked, noticing the bag over his back.

"I'm going to a sleepover. Nicolas invited me." He waved past Emma and she turned to see the older boy waving from Michael's car. "Later, Emma." He ran past her, turning back half way down the path. "Oh, and I think mom's in her room."

Emma stepped inside, closing the door and heading towards the stairs. "Regina?" She called.

"I'm in my room!" Was the distant reply.

Emma headed in the direction of the voice, opening the bedroom door and stopped, staring at the sight before her.

Regina smirked, seeing Emma rake her green eyes over her body.

Regina's hands were cuffed above her head, around one of her bedposts, the other two pairs of cuffs connecting her ankles to the bottom corners of the bed. The ring of keys were between her teeth.

She released them, letting them fall onto her chest, just between her bare breasts.

"Still want them back as soon as possible, Sheriff?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stepped slowly toward the woman cuffed to the bed, and ran her hand from a tan ankle, up a calf, along a soft inner thigh and came to rest on Regina's hip. "Madame Mayor… Are you showing me your vulnerable side? Are you… opening up for me?"

The brunette nodded slowly.

"Oh, bad idea, Regina. You're allowing me to take control. I always thought you'd be the one in control."

"I'm giving it up for you." Before the Mayor finished her sentence, the Sheriff's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"You got a scarf or two?" Regina nodded under Emma's hand and tilted her head to gesture to her bedside cabinet. The blonde rummaged around inside and took out two black silk scarves. "Do you trust me?" She nodded again, and Emma pushed one scarf between pearly white teeth, tying a knot under near-black hair. She covered hazel eyes with the second and tied another knot behind her.

The blonde then stepped away and removed her clothes, stripping down to her underwear to make sure that Regina wouldn't be able to hear rustling clothes or the thud of boots. She paced slowly at the foot of the bed, deciding what she'd do next.

All the Mayor heard next was her bedroom door opening and then closing. She whined something that sounded like 'Emma?'

After what felt like half an hour, but was really a few minutes, the door opened and closed again. "Mm-mm?"

"I found some chocolate sauce." Before Regina knew what was happening, she felt something cold run from her naval up to her breasts. The cold was replaced by something warm running along the same line – Emma's tongue. She moaned through the makeshift gag.

She shivered when the coldness of the sauce circled one of her nipples, and was once again replaced by warmth. The blonde's mouth latched onto the other woman's nipple and sucked lightly. She repeated the process on the other breast. "Mm-mm!"

Emma laughed a little. "You trying to say my name?" Regina nodded. "Tell me what you want."

"Mm mm." She rolled her hips and the blonde started slowly kissing down her tan body, hands, sliding over smooth flesh. Her lips latched onto the Mayor's clit and she sucked furiously, a moan tearing from the other woman's throat.

One hand came up to tease a dripping entrance with two fingers. "Mmmm!" Emma looked up to see Regina nodding her head eagerly. She smirked and slipped her fingers in. The brunette moaned and tried to spread her legs wider, forgetting that they were handcuffed.

The Sheriff pulled completely away, to a whine, and undid both handcuffs on tan ankles before resuming her position and fucking the Mayor at a torturously slow pace. She slid up the lithe body and whispered in her ear. "I have a little – or big – something that I like to keep in my pants." This brought a desperate moan from Regina. "Your Sheriff likes to pack every now and then. You're lucky that this is one of those times. May I use it?" The sensory deprived woman nodded eagerly again and Emma pressed her girl-boxer-covered crotch against Regina's bare one.

"Mmm…" The brunette could feel the toy through the blonde's underwear and started rolling her hips against it, feeling it press against her sensitive clit.

"My my, eager aren't we?" This earned her another nod and she removed her bra and underwear before pressing against Regina again, then slowly sliding the toy into her.

"Mm-mm!" The older woman spread her legs as far as they could go, encouraging Emma to go deeper. She did so, and also picked up the pace and force of her thrusts.

It didn't take long for Regina to unravel. The lack of sight and being able to talk combined with the feeling of Emma's breasts swiping against her own with every thrust of her fake appendage had her coming hard within a couple of minutes as Emma slammed into her roughly, her lips attacking a soft neck. She moaned with every thrust and rolled her own hips to meet them. After her second orgasm, the blonde pulled away and removed the toy from her hips.

"My turn." She climbed up the bed, kneeling either side of Regina's head. She reached down and pulled the 'gag' from between perfect teeth and then slid the blindfold up into near-black hair. The older woman opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh at what she saw. "Why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use, huh Regina?"

Strong hands curled into dark hair and pulled plump lips closer to where she needed them most. Regina ate the Sheriff out eagerly, using every trick in the book to have Emma clutching the headboard and screaming for her – twice over.

She pulled away after Emma's second orgasm and muttered "Thought I'd make it even."

"Oh, God, you made me come twice and both with your mouth…"

"What can I say? I'm skilled."

"Don't you dare say from practice. This better be a natural talent."

"Oh, it is." She smiled as Emma slid down and undid the final pair of handcuffs before settling next to Regina on the bed. "Don't tell me we're done!"

"Oh, hell no, I just need to catch my breath… and kiss you." Soft pink lips found darker red ones in a heated kiss.

The next two hours were spent bringing each other over the edge in numerous positions – Regina had Emma writhing for her on the floor, moaning her name as she used Emma's toy, and Emma had Regina on her hands and knees as she begged for Emma to touch her again.

They settled together on top of the covers, cuddling closer to each other. "Mm, you got any food? Sex makes me hungry."

"I could cook you something up. What do you want?"

"Belgian waffles?"

Regina nodded. "I can do that. Want melted chocolate and chopped strawberries with that?"

"Oh, you are a goddess: sexually; domestically; physically. You're fucking perfect."

The brunette smiled at Emma's compliment and got up from the bed, pulling on a black silk robe that didn't even reach a quarter of the way down her thigh. From her spot on the bed, the blonde could see right underneath it and smirked to herself before getting up. "Got anything I can wear?"

"There should be another robe in the closet. Red one." Regina disappeared downstairs and Emma met her in the kitchen after a few moments, running her hands through messy blonde hair after she did up the red silk robe.

"Maybe we could do this again some time."

"How about… in about an hour?" The brunette smirked up at Emma as she cooked.

"Ah yes, Henry is gone until morning. We have all night long." She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist from behind. "Maybe we could eat waffles and watch a movie before we get back to the downright dirty."

"Watch a movie? I called you over for sex, not for a date."

"Well maybe we can anyway."

"I hope you're not overthinking this, Miss Swan. Sex is sex, and we aren't taking this any deeper than that."

"Maybe we should, Miss Mills. Do you know what our son said to me last week?"

"What did Henry say to you last week?" Regina poured melted chocolate over the waffles.

"He said that he wishes we'd get along, because he wants both of his moms in his life. He said that he wants us to be some semblance of a family."

The brunette froze at the mention of family. "I don't do family. I haven't for a very long time – in fact I never had. My first one wasn't a very good one."

"Don't let your memories of a crappy family ruin an idea of what could be. You might remember that I got tossed around from house to house. Neither of us exactly have great definitions of 'family', so I don't see why we shouldn't make this our own. We could be happy."

The other woman hesitated in her sprinkling of chopped strawberries. "I… suppose so. If your sexual skills are anything to go by, I could definitely at least be happy in bed with you." Both of them smirked.

"Then let's start with this: I'll pick Henry up from Michael's tomorrow afternoon, and then we'll all have lunch at Granny's together." Emma grabbed a fork and started digging into her waffles.

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
